


they say love is in the air (so I hold my breath)

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Male! Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's allowed to want this, to want to make sure he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say love is in the air (so I hold my breath)

Mikasa finds him in the hayloft at dusk, hiding from Historia and the voices of too many children all at once, rising to screeches and then settling down as they are put to bed, like the hot summer calls of cicadas. "You alright?" He asks, sliding into place beside Eren, solid and comfortable. 

"I'm alright." Eren sighs, propping his chin on his knees. Mikasa peers around him to look into his face, and Eren pushes him away. "Stop. I'm fine."

"I'm worried." Mikasa whispers, voice soft as a breath of summer breeze against Eren's ear, hot and moist. He straddles Eren's hips, pushing him down into the hay to gaze into his face. Eren stares back at him evenly, fighting the heat rising up his neck. "Do you not want me close anymore, is it--"

Eren surges up to kiss him, to work that worried twist from full lips, licking into Mikasa's mouth. He can’t bring himself to say he wants to be alone; he was kidnapped, shoved into a box and treated like an animal. He was nearly killed, tied like a sacrificial lamb to a glowing altar. He's heard the utter adventure everyone went through trying to find him and Historia, Mikasa was no doubt seriously scared. He is allowed to want this, to touch him and make sure he's okay. 

Mikasa sighs into his mouth, fingers stroking his hair from his forehead, sweet and gentle. Eren's never been a fan of Mikasa's particular brand of fucking, has always tried to dig out some brutal place in him, to find the fear and anger and hatred and have him fuck it all into Eren's willing body, and yet, Mikasa remains unwaveringly gentle, despite his strength, or perhaps because of it. 

Eren's hands slide down his back to grip his ass, bringing their hips in line and grinding up, feeling the hard length of Mikasa's cock against his own through the faded fabric of their pants. "Isn't what I came here for." Mikasa pants against his mouth, giving into the rhythm Eren starts with a soft groan, fingers tangling in Eren's shirt.

"No?" Eren slips his fingers into Mikasa's back pocket, pulling a vial of oil free. "Is that why you came prepared?" Mikasa flushes, charcoal eyes flashing a mix of mortification and arousal, hips grinding a little faster, breath coming in puffs as he tucks his chin into Eren's shoulder and moans. "I want you to fuck me." Eren murmurs, spreading his legs provocatively.

"Eren." Mikasa groans, leaning back on shaking arms to watch his face. His scarf is trailing loose in the hay, and he hurriedly fumbles with the buttons of his shirt and pants.

Eren shoves Mikasa off and over in a quick maneuver, leaving him wide eyed as Eren straddles his hips, their position reversed. Mikasa had never been as good at the hand to hand movements as him.

"Thought about you fucking me the whole time I was in that box." Eren says, rocking his hips in easy circles that make Mikasa whine, greedy and needy. He didn't think of Mikasa, all he thought of was evisceration and all associated words at the humiliation and injustice of his treatment. "Thought about riding your cock just like this." He groans for effect, curving his neck back. Mikasa whimpers, hands tight enough to bruise his hips, trying either to still him or force him to move faster, he looks like he barely knows which.

"Eren." He whispers weakly. Yes, Eren thinks, pleased with the flushed, needy mess beneath him, pleased with the fingers crushing his hips. He wants Mikasa to splinter him, to fuck him so hard he breaks. "Wanna taste you, Eren, wanna --"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Eren fumbles away his pants, loses his cardigan in the hay. Naked from the waist down he slides higher up Mikasa chest, rigid cock just above his parted lips. Mikasa grabs him by the ass and swallows him whole, pink lips stretched, groaning as though sucking Eren is his one true joy.

Eren moans out a long sound, burying his fingers in Mikasa's crow black hair, rocking into his waiting mouth. He relishes Mikasa's wet working tongue, the scrape of his teeth against the velvet soft underside. "Shit, Mikasa, just like that." Eren groans, rocking his hips into his hot eager mouth. Mikasa hums back, fingers digging into dips on either side of his spine. He thinks, fleetingly, just before Mikasa swallows around him, that he should scare him thoroughly the next time he wants Mikasa this rough and desperate.

With shaking fingers, Eren uncorks the vial of oil, smearing some over his hands and reaching back to rub tight circles around his hole, easing in one finger with a low sound. He likes the way being filled feels, says so breathlessly. "Can’t wait ‘til you're inside me, can't wait--" his bones creak dangerously beneath Mikasa's hands and Eren moans soft and sweet because this is what he's always wanted. "Gonna be so wet and tight for you, bet you're aching for it, bet you could come any second."

Mikasa whimpers a feeble affirmative, peeling open his eyes to look at Eren through moisture spiked eyelashes. Eren feels satisfaction, arousal, need lance through him and settle in his belly at the sight.

"Wanna fuck you ‘til you cry, begging me to come." Eren says, sliding just a little bit deeper into Mikasa's throat so that he gags wetly as he works himself open. Mikasa moans, his fingers joining Eren's, sliding into his slick hole. He finds his prostate with practiced ease, and Eren's fist grows tight in Mikasa's hair, panting out more threats, growing less coherent the longer Mikasa rubs over the swollen gland. Shivers race up and down his spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Ready?" Mikasa says, letting Eren's cock pop free, trailing saliva over his lips. His voice is rough and wrecked and it's pleasing, knowing Eren's brought mighty, graceful Mikasa down, turning him into this base thing for his own enjoyment.

Eren slides his hips back, palming Mikasa's thick cock to slick it with oil. He positions himself over it, Mikasa's knees coming up to support him, cockhead just kissing the tight ring of muscle. He sinks onto it slowly, cock carving a path inside him, opening and stretching him out. He didn't think of fucking Mikasa while he was in that box, but this feeling, full and tingling and hot, almost makes him think he did. Mikasa prays his name beneath him, eyes riveted, cheeks aflame, trembling with the effort of staying still and just taking what Eren gives him.

"How is it?" Eren asks sweetly when he's fully seated, fluttering his muscles around Mikasa's girth.

"Perfect, Eren, perfect--" he assures, head flopping back. He's shaking with restraint all over. Eren steadies himself against his thighs, one hand pressed to Mikasa's clavicle to feel his thundering heart beneath his bones, and eases himself up. Mikasa's nails rake over his skin, leaving welts behind. "Please," he whispers needily, voice wavering. "please--" Eren lets himself sink back down, with a long high sound that cracks at the end, heat flushing through him. Just being steadily filled over and over is so good he could lose his mind. "Let me fuck you, please, let me--"

"Yeah," Eren sighs, muscles watery, so full he feels like boiling liquid. Mikasa holds him up and steady, slams his hips up to fuck him brutally, tearing into him. It's all Eren can do just to hold on, drunk while Mikasa hollows out space inside him, soft, clenching muscles forced to accept his cock over and over, singing his name like a hymn, like Eren is the only god that matters. It borders on pain, Mikasa's grip just this side of too tight, sharp hips slamming up into his, the cock pounding inside him leaving him wide open and frayed.

Eren never once considered destroying Mikasa would destroy him, too.

"Yes," Eren hisses through clenched teeth, watching Mikasa's open, praying mouth and glazed charcoal eyes. "Just like this, you're perfect." He can't muster the words to say anything else, all thought and breath driven from him by the plunge of Mikasa's cock, slick noises between their joined flesh, sweaty skin slapping violently together. Eren bites his lip and howls behind his teeth, nails digging into Mikasa's chest. He doesn't think he'll need to touch himself to come, heat growing tight and heavy in his belly, and tighter still when Mikasa's cock slides against his prostate.

His hand moves from Eren's hip to press against his belly, as though to feel himself moving inside him. When Eren comes it's mostly a surprise, a hot spurt of liquid across Mikasa's trembling abs. Mikasa moans at the vice grip of his muscles and keeps fucking up into him, grabbing his thighs to keep him still, leaving finger shaped bruises behind on his hips that Eren relishes, eyes fixed on the shiny, stretched hole swallowing his cock. Eren gathers a bit of come on his fingers and presses them to Mikasa's mouth, shivers as he sucks greedily.

He's tripping the line between oversensitive pleasure and pain, tears pricking his eyes. "Want to come." Mikasa pleads, sitting up to rock Eren in his lap, burying his face at his throat. "Want to come inside you, please?"

"Go ahead." Eren murmurs, combing his fingers through Mikasa hair and clenching. He gives a shaky whine, pulling Eren close to him, rolling his hips through his orgasm, flooding Eren with a rush of come. He flops back, panting, and gazes up at him with adoration.

Eren eases off, feeling empty, come slick hole clenching on nothing, and lays down beside him, letting their legs tangle. Mikasa has hay in his hair, pressed into the bits of skin that are naked and sticking there. They are both sated, he likes listening to Mikasa slowing heartbeat beneath his chest.

"I'm glad you’re safe." Mikasa whispers, turning just enough to kiss the top of his head. Eren hums softly. Outside, dusk has faded completely to navy blue evening. The last of the orphan children have been put to bed. Smoke is rising from a growing bonfire. But this quiet moment between them, before anything goes wrong, is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by EmilyIrene


End file.
